El paquete misterioso
by Carupin
Summary: Ichigo recibe un paquete misterioso con su nombre, y al abrir el contenido descubre algo que le habló de si mismo y que no esperó, y lo llevará a notar finalmente que lo que siente por su amiga no es sólo amistad y aprecio, sino también deseo. (No apto para sensibles)
**Bleach**

 **Ichigo - Rukia**

 **Advertencia: puede resultar ofensivo para puritanos, se habla de prácticas onanistas (masturbatorias).**

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

Después de firmar una entrega que estaba a su nombre se extrañó. Él no estaba esperando nada, pero si venía a su nombre y estaba su dirección escrita correctamente entonces no debía estar equivocado. Subió a su habitación sintiéndose curioso por lo que cargaba y fue inevitable comenzar a especular sobre el contenido, era una caja rectangular, liviana y que no tenía demasiado volumen. Lo agitó y se arrepintió, tal vez era algo frágil y lo había echado a perder, pero luego se alivió cuando recordó que cuando los paquetes traían cosas delicadas, esto era indicado en él.

Llegó a su habitación y buscó algo con lo que cortar la envoltura y descubrió que esta protegía a una caja ordinaria, nada fuera de lo común, así que abrió la caja y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando descubrió el contenido de esa caja: revistas pornográficas. Se sonrojo furiosamente y las tiró como si de pronto estas comenzaran a quemar en sus manos.

No era que a él no le atrajesen las mujeres, pero de algún modo lo encontraba degradante. Las dejó ahí, tiradas, todavía sonrojado por lo que había llegado inexplicablemente a sus manos y por un momento se recostó en su cama, tratando de recuperarse de la impresión, y aunque se decía a si mismo que no lo hacía, miraba de reojo las revistas que habían caído, mirando las portadas más que sólo sugerentes. Miró la hora y todavía faltaban dos horas para que sus hermanas llegaran, Rukia y Kon habían ido donde Urahara, y su padre estaba ocupado en la clínica, estaba solo y esas revistas no podían ser vistas por nadie y no se iban a recoger solas, así que tomó la decisión de guardarlas antes de que pudieran hacerse una idea equivocada de él… porque él no era de _esos._

Se levantó y tomó la revista que había caído un poco más lejos y fue inevitable quedarse mirando ¿qué había en esas revistas que tanto le gustaban a sus congéneres? Mujeres desnudas, con enormes pechos en poses que se podía apreciar a simple vista que no debían ser nada cómodas… insistiendo que lo hacía sólo porque quería comprender la razón, fue hasta su cama nuevamente y se sentó, hojeó la revista y encontró que habían mujeres realmente hermosas y completamente desnudas. Abrió la ventana, había comenzado a hacer calor repentinamente.

Lisa le había dicho una vez que a ella le gustaban las revistas porque era "curiosa", y lo que él estaba haciendo era justamente por esa misma razón, ¿no? ser curioso no era algo catalogado como negativo y entonces cambió a la segunda revista, porque si bien miraba a las chicas que salían, no se mantenía el suficiente rato como para mirarlas con detenimiento, hasta que de pronto una chica un poco diferente apareció en la cuarta hoja de esa segunda revista y fue inevitable el querer mirarla más: era una chica un poco más bajita que las demás, con un cuerpo menos exuberante, pero que a sus ojos le pareció de todas la más linda. Se le quedó viendo medio embobado y si bien había sentido que hacía calor, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que la temperatura había subido gradualmente. Le avergonzó admitirlo, pero esa chica lo había excitado y temiendo que aquella reacción aumentara, cambió rápidamente de hoja, pero por más que avanzó, sus pensamientos se quedaron en la hoja de esa chica menuda y muy en contra de lo que él estaba convencido de quién él era, regreso a la página que tanto había capturado su atención y tuvo que aceptar que aquella visión había conseguido despertar en él una gran erección; y se sintió infinitamente culpable por ello. Él no era como los demás hombres, él no caía de esa forma ante algo tan primitivo como una revista de contenido pornográfico, pero ahí estaba él, mirando una revista con una erección que pedía a gritos ser atendida. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que si no lo pensaba era más fácil; se soltó el cinturón y se desabotonó el pantalón y sin seguir cuestionando si aquello estaba bien o estaba mal cedió a su instinto y se tocó. Su pene ardía y estaba muy duro. Tuvo que reconocer que él no era especial, era como cualquier otro hombre que conociera y se excitaba ante la visión de una mujer desnuda en algo tan vano como revistas... El ritmo fue lento en un comienzo y tenía que aceptar que se sentía bien, su mano acataba las órdenes de su necesitada erección y cada vez necesitó ir más rápido. Cuando estaba a punto de eyacular se detenía, y volvía a recurrir a la misma técnica, de empezar lento y requiriendo de más a medida que pasaba el rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que acabar se estaba transformando en una necesidad imperiosa, pero las consecuencias de ello él sabía que podían ser un poco sucias, miró a todos lados y con el apuro de correrse ni siquiera miró qué había sido lo que había tomado, y acabó gruñendo, sintiéndose bien, aliviado e incluso más liviano en aquello que había agarrado. Habiéndose asegurado que ya nada más saldría, sacó aquel trozo de género y miró lo que había ocupado para recibir su carga, y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio que había una de las prendas de vestir de Rukia; y se sintió un ser humano horrible. Se abrochó el pantalón y rápidamente corrió hacia la lavadora y volvió a la habitación a esconder la caja y esas sucias revistas de la vista. Se duchó rápidamente y regresó a su habitación, miró la hora y había pasado más de una hora sin darse ni siquiera cuenta, sus hermanas volverían pronto, pero los ojos comenzaron a pesarle y finalmente cayó dormido.

.

 _—Ichigo, despierta_ —le hablaron —. _No podrás dormir en la noche._

Ichigo abrió los ojos y se encontró con Rukia estando muy cerca de él.

 _—¡Rukia!_ —gritó exaltado.

 _—¿Tenías mucho sueño?_ —preguntó ella.

Rukia estaba siendo muy amable, por lo que no la provocaría.

 _—Me quedé dormido de aburrido_ —respondió el chico.

 _—No deberías dejar la ventana tan abierta, podrías enfermarte_ —agregó ella con preocupación.

Ella le sonrió y él se sonrojó y tuvo un recuerdo sobre la chica de la revista que había logrado cautivarlo y descubrió algo revelador: ¡era perturbadoramente parecida a Rukia! Fue inevitable sonrojarse por completo y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

 _—¿Has visto lo que dejé acá encima?_ —consultó con un tono de extrañeza — _. Estoy segura que lo dejé sobre tu cama._

Él recordó rápidamente a qué se refería ella y casi tartamudeó al responder.

 _—¿Esa cosa horrible? ¡La lavé! Pensé que estaba sucia y la eché a la lavadora_ —respondió.

No había querido responderle de esa forma, pero lo que acababa de descubrir lo hizo querer obtener un poco de distancia y alejarla de él.

 _—¡Eres un intruso! ¡La quería usar!_ —exclamó ella enojada.

— _¿Sí? ¡Pues quién te manda a dejar las cosas tiradas en la habitación de alguien más!_ –se justificó él.

Ella lo miró furiosa y antes de salir dijo:

 _—El teniente Hisagi dijo que había hecho un encargo y que había dado tu dirección, y que no le importaba si veías el contenido mientras se lo hicieras llegar_ —informó.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta tan violentamente que estuvo seguro que pudo bien haberla hecho caer.

La llegada de las revistas tenían explicación ahora, y también pudo responder su interrogante de por qué le había llamado la atención esa chica de la segunda revista de la cuarta página más que cualquier otra, y es que era muy parecida a su amiga y abrió los ojos a una verdad que llevaba ignorando dese hacía tiempo: a él le gustaba Rukia y después de haberlo notado y haber hecho lo que había hecho con su ropa, aun bajo la excusa del desconocimiento, cuando la viera usando aquella prenda pensaría inevitablemente para qué la había utilizado y se dio cuenta de que debía comprarle una nueva por su propia salud mental y física.

Ahora que estaba consciente de que tenía un interés en ella más sexual que platónico no estaba tan seguro que no repitiera aquella práctica de la que tanto había renegado…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta lectura ligera, no es tan Ichiruki en sí, pero lo es a su manera, ojalá me hagan saber si les gusta, tengo más ideas de historias cortas como esta.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
